


Memories

by burntmythroatskullingmytea (Tytoaster)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fishing, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytoaster/pseuds/burntmythroatskullingmytea
Summary: Floki reminisces on the simpler days when he, Ragnar and Bjorn  could spend the day at sea without worrying about anything other than feeding their families.Part 3 of my 200 follower celebration.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiyeTiye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyeTiye/gifts).



> Okay, this took way longer than it should have. This one is short and not as good because I just couldn’t think of anything, but I think that what I came up with is kind bitterwweet and nostalgic. So here is the last of the 200 follower celebratory one-shots.

* * *

 

“Lean over any further and you’ll be swept up by Ran’s Net, Bjorn,” Floki warned the young boy.

“Leave us to fish fish out of the ocean, not little boys,” Ragnar said in agreement.

“ I am not a boy I am a man!” Bjorn protested.

“You haven’t gone to your first Thing yet, you are a boy,” Ragnar pointed out. Bjorn huffed and glared at the water.

“But father, I can see them, they are being stupid and not going in my net!” Bjorn raged

“I wouldn’t call that stupid, rather, wise in fact,” Ragnar corrected his son.

“Cowards!” Bjorn cursed. Floki let out an amused chitter. Young Bjorn was very different from his father, he still had much to learn.

“Patience Bjorn,” Floki tutted, “Why don’t you pull up your net and try casting it again, hmm?”

“I would rather spear the stupid bastards,” the young boy grunted.

“Well, Bjorn, though a spear is effective and precise, it only catches you one fish at a time, the smarter thing to do you be to learn to use a net, then you can catch more fish, feed more people and take less time doing it,” Ragnar advised as he helped his son haul in his net.

“What if I could catch more than one fish with a spear, what if I could spear four in one go?”

“Well young Bjorn that would be very impressive, but still impractical,” Floki laughed, “Though such a feat may impress a woman, she will be a hungry wife.”

“I hate fishing anyway, why can’t we just sail for the day instead?”

“Why can’t you quit whining hmm?” Floki jabbed a finger at the boy.

“There will other days for sailing to the end of the world, when you are older, also when your mother and sister won’t be waiting for us to bring them back dinner,” Ragnar told his son.  

“You will also need a boat that can carry you there,” Floki said knowingly.  His mind drifted to the skeleton of a ship that lay out the front of his house.  The boat that would bring them glory. The boat that could carry them to the end of the world. The boat that would be their wings. The boat the gods were instructing him to build.

“One day Bjorn we will sail to a different land, you will be there, your mother and your father will be there and we become famous and favoured by the gods, but not today,” Floki said. “Try casting again.”

“I hope I catch Jörmungandr,” Bjorn said and cast his net over the side. Floki snorted.

“Why would you want to catch the world serpent my son?” Ragnar asked with a chuckle.

“Well, it would certainly make this trip more interesting…” Bjorn shrugged.

* * *

 

Floki was drawn from his pleasant state of dreaming by the sound of arguing. Floki lamented, how he missed the days of the past before the gods had burdened him with the purpose of settling this new land. He would now put up with young Bjorn’s whining a thousand times over  the bickering of grown men, but this is what the gods wanted. This was his duty now that Ragnar had left him, the Helga had left him and the sons of Ragnar seemed more interested in tearing each other apart. Without them he had no purpose but to serve the gods, and serve the gods he would.


End file.
